The Poignant Ballad
by Laladadedo
Summary: When Sakura and Yamato are sent on a mission to investigate Killer Bee's disappearance, Sakura wonders what it would be like to have Sasuke back.But when she heals Itachi Uchiha back to life, can she start to forget all about Sasuke and her love for him?


**A/N**: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this one. Also, a warning if you have not read the manga up until recently, then there will be tons of spoilers. Tread with caution! :)

I glanced at the photograph that always stood atop of my bedside table. The lovely portrait was a picture of the old Seven, merely children and carefree. And there was always one thought that always prodded me when I looked at this picture, what would it be like with Sasuke back? Even in the picture his beautiful big coal-like eyes seemed heartrending and anguished. Was he always doomed to live a life filled with so much sadness? My heart ached for him and my only wish was to console him and make all his pain disappear.

"Sakura," a knock came at the door, which disturbed me from my blissful thoughts on Sasuke. My mom peeked inside, "Hokage Tsunnade wants to see you darling." I sighed reluctantly resigning to leave my daydreaming behind, slid past my mom, and hurried to the Hokage Headquarters.

I got there at record time knowing all too well Tsunnade-sama's limit on patience. As I arrived Shikamaru exited her office muttering under his breath something that sounded like, "Troublesome Woman." I could not help but smile, "Hey Shikamaru!" He nodded in my direction, which I took to mean, "Hello." Shikamaru was always in a foul mood after seeing Tsunnade-sama.

I knocked before entering to find Sensei Yamato and Tsunnade-sama discussing what seemed to be some last minute details about a mission.

"Sakura," Tsunnade-sama's regal voice boomed. She seemed delighted to see me, in not so much words.

"Tsunnade-sama." I bowed respectively, acknowledging both Shizune and Sensei Yamato.

"Your mission is simple, travel to the Land of Lightning to the Village Hidden in The Clouds. There you will go to Kumogakure, and report to the Kage, Raikage. You and Yamato will investigate the missing Jinchuriki, Kirabi."

"Missing?" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, Kirabi also known as "Killer Bee" is missing from the village reportedly found fighting Sasuke, who seemed to take him hostage along with other Akatsuki members."

"Sasuke?" I half blurted, in Akatsuki? "Why?"

"Details are unclear at this moment; this is why we must do this in an orderly fashion." Tsunnade howled in urgency, "Understood?"

Sensei Yamato and I bowed in unison, "Yes, Tsunnade-sama."

"Dismissed!" She bellowed, sending goose bumps down my arms. Tsunnade-sama intimidated me sometimes, as I thought when least expected it there would be a surprise attack from her, like it was in the old training days, but the hit never came, just the memories. "Sakura," Tsunnade-sama said before I could get through the door. I looked at her questionly; she looked at me pleadingly, "Please, be careful." I smiled wistfully, and bowed once again before retreating.

Sensei Yamato agreed to wait for me, while I gather my things at home; we were to meet in ten minutes time by the gates of Konoha.

I hurried home and packed my things: clothes, underwear, two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and I was set. I was almost out the door before I caught a glimpse at the photograph, and I rushed over to get it and put it in my bag.

"Sakura!" I followed my mom's voice to the kitchen, where she stood stirring something in a pot. Ever since I was little my mother wanted to teach me how to be a "proper lady" and cook for my future husband, but I was never into cooking. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches out won any idea of cooking for sure. "Sakura, take some food with you. I prepared some for you here." She gave me some containers with chicken broth and a variety of vegetables and put them in a bag for me.

"Mom," I sighed. "This is too much food."

"You will thank me when you get back, sweetheart." She kissed me on my forehead, and I smiled gratefully, rushing out the door. "Take care!" She yelled after me as I paced outside.

I met Sensei Yamato by the gates of Konoha. The guards let us by with a swift nod, and we began our journey to the Land of Lightning. We started running through the tree tops, the cool wind felt nice against my skin. I smiled enjoying the freedom running gave me, and looked at Sensei Yamato, whom seemed equally concentrated on not losing his step as I was.

"Sensei?"

"Mhh?" Sensei Yamato responded, glancing at me momentarily.

"Do you think we will see Sasuke?" I asked, totally besotted with the idea, I could not help but think of it. The thought of having Sasuke within arm's reach sent butterflies to my stomach.

"Sakura, I beg you not to let your social life interfere with this mission." He stated simply leaving me to ponder.

At that moment, I wished Naruto came with us. I could not justify, at that moment, me wanting to see Sasuke again except for my own private reasons, and Naruto would make everything feel better by telling me it was because we both wanted to see Sasuke again; we both wanted Team Seven back. And it was true; I wanted to feel like I had a family once again, in my comrades. It was not that I did not like Sensei Yamato or Sai only that I wished everything was back to what it always was.

And I wanted Sasuke back, so I could tell him…how my heart ached for him every single second he was gone.

As Sensei Yamato and I progressed through the forest, night fell upon us and at this time we were both exhausted but pushed onward. My mind idled on endlessly on Sasuke once more. If we found Sasuke he would have to come back. He just had to. He was deranged from Orochimaru's grasp, but he was better now, a good guy.

We kept treading for a while longer until I started to slow down in my exhaustion. Sensei Yamato noticed this. "We will keep going until we find a place to spend the night, preferably a good clearing."

I nodded in anticipation, he motioned towards a river bank close by and we landed by it. I looked at Sensei Yamato who looked distracted, "What is it Sensei?"

"Do you sense that Sakura?" Sensei Yamato said, below a whisper.

I nodded sensing a weak chakra level nearby, "What is it?"

I turned towards the river bank feeling the energy emit from there, Sensei Yamato caught sight of something and rushed towards it. "Help me, Sakura."

I ran after him and to my surprise it was a body floating down the river side. Sensei Yamato dove in and carried the body out, I helped him with the rest by dragging the man out from his upper body. Sensei Yamato and I both heaved out of breath when we had fully dragged him out; the man's clothes had made him a lot heavier. Carrying the man should have been no problem for a strong nin like me, Tsunnade would be displeased.

I went to check on the man, who we had rescued, removing his dark mangy hair from his face. I gasped, as I unveiled the person we had just rescued. Sensei Yamato looked unmoved. "Sakura, you must heal him!"

"Sensei! That's Itachi Uchiha, traitor to Konoha!" I replied shock.

"Sakura, I know." Sensei Yamato said calmly, "Trust me."


End file.
